Brotherly and Sisterly Love
by Ole Miss Chick
Summary: Luke and Jud find out they have a sister. What problems does she carry? I'm new here so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Hazzard County. This is Bo Duke and Luke Duke their cousins, they fight the system. Now incase your all wondering why the Duke boys aren't racing in the General Lee, or running from the law, well that's because Luke's brother Jud is coming by for a visit.

"Hey Luke pass me that their wrench," said Bo

"Here ya go cousin," said Luke handing Bo the wrench and looking at the drive way.

"Luke, Jud will be here in a few minutes I don't know why you keep looking at that drive way," said Bo cleaning his hands with a rag.

"I know its just I miss him," said Luke

"I know so do we," said Bo

Just then a blue car pulled up in the drive way and once it stopped Jud popped out of the drivers seat.

"Hey ya'll what's happening," said Jud with a smile

"Nothing much," said Luke hugging his brother whom he haven't seen in mouths.

"How ya doing Jud," asked Bo hugging his cousin

"Good how bout ya'll," said Jud

"We're good," said Luke

Just then Uncle Jesse walked out of the house to find that Jud had come back for a visit.

"Well now is this the same Jud that we haven't seen in six months," said Uncle Jesse

"Yes sir it is, hi Uncle Jesse," said Jud hugging his uncle.

"Jud your back," said Daisy running out of house and embracing him in a hug.

"Hey Daisy, yeah I'm back with some news."

"Which is," asked Bo

"Luke, looks like we ain't the only ones are parents had."

"What do you mean," said Luke a little worried.

"We have a sister."

"WHAT," yelled the Dukes in uttered shock.

"Yep turns out she's my twin and we were separated at birth."

"Were is she now," asked Luke

"In Chickasaw County."

"You know her name?"

"Anna Martinez."

"Does she know," asked Bo

"Yes she wants us to meet at Tri County Hospital so we can have a DNA test done," replied Jud

"When," asked Luke

"Tomarrow."

"Okay we'll leave tomarrow around noon, meet Anna at the hospital, and do the test."

"Alright but first why don't we eat some of that crawdad bisque," said Jesse

"Okay," said everyone in unison

Ain't that nice a new Duke.


	2. Chapter 2

Brotherly and Sisterly Love 

**Chapter 2**

The next day Luke, Jud, and Bo left for Tri- County Hospital to meet Anna. You could tell Luke and Jud were nervous by the way they kept asking Bo if they were there yet and all Bo said was "not yet." What they didn't know was Anna was just as nervous so nervous that she had her adopted sister Lisa come with her. Moments later Luke, Jud, and Bo made it to the hospital and guess who was waiting on them Anna and Lisa. Anna's guess was right she managed to guess just who they were.

"Luke, Jud," said Anna in a shaky voice.

"Anna," said Luke and Jud in unison.

"Hey sis," said Jud embracing her in a hug.

"Hey bro," said Anna returning the hug.

" Hey Anna," said Luke also giving her a hug.

" Hey Luke."

Anna looked a little bit like Luke and Jud, she had dark brown hair like Jud and sahpire blue eyes like Luke, her size was sort of like in between Luke and Jud's hight.

"Oh we almost forgot are manners, Anna this is Bo our cousin," said Luke indecading the tall blonde hair guy next to him.

" Hey it's nice to meet you Anna," said Bo reaching out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Anna shacking the offered hand then she spoke again.

"This is Lisa my sister who's family adopted me," said Anna indecading the blonde right next to her.

" Nice to meet ya Lisa," said Luke reaching his hand out to shack Lisa's.

" Like wise," said Lisa shacking the offered hand.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Miss. Martinez, Mr. Duke, and Mr. Kane," said the nurse.

"Yes," said Anna speaking for her brothers.

"The doctor will see y'all now."

With that Luke, Jud, and Anna walked in the back with the nurse while Bo and Lisa waited in the waiting room. Moments later they returned with some news.

"Well," asked Bo

"She's our sister," said Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brotherly and Sisterly Love**

**Chapter 3**

"She's our sister," said Luke 

"**Are you sure," asked Lisa**

"**Yep it's true," said Anna**

"**Sould I call mom and tell her or…," said Lisa**

"**Yeah you do that."**

"**Okay be right back."**

"**Speaking of which I better call Uncle Jesse and give him and Daisy the news," said Bo getting up and going to the down stairs phone. Which left Luke, Jud, and Anna all alone. No one spoke for five minutes then finally someone spoke.**

"**So …is Bo and Daisy our cousins or…,," asked Anna**

"**They are," said Luke**

**Just then Lisa returned and relised that Anna's brother Luke was cute._ Man I wish I could date him,_ thought Lisa. Just then Bo came up. **

"**Hey Uncle Jesse wants meet his neice," said Bo**

"**Well lets not disappoint him then, coming Lisa," asked Anna, but there came no answer on account of Lisa was to love struck.**

"**LISA," she said again only louder.**

"**Yeah," said Lisa **

"**I'm going with Luke, Jud, and Bo to Uncle Jesse's want to come?"**

"**Sure I mean if the boys don't mind.''**

"**Sure we don't mind," said Bo**

"**Okay well we'll follow you guys in Little Darling," said Anna**

"**Little Darling," said the boys in unison**

"**Yeah our race car.''**

"**You race,'' asked Luke**

"**Yep me and Lisa were big hits in the Nascar Circuit."**

"**No kidding, Luke and Bo were hits in the Nascar Circuit too," said Jud**

"**Yeah we quit though we didn't want to stay away forever," said Luke**

"**Well we stayed with it for awhile turned pro," said Lisa**

"**If ya'll were so good way did ya quite," asked Bo**

"**Well after the reck that damaged my arms and her legs we decided to stop,'' said Anna**

"**Okay well lets go before we start sharing scar stories," said Jud **

"I'll second that," said Bo 

**So Bo and, Luke, and Jud got in the General Lee while Anna and Lisa loaded up in Little Darling to go to Uncle Jesse's house. Moments later they pulled up to the farm.**

"**So this is our uncle's farm," asked Anna**

"**Yep the home we were raised in," said Bo**

"**Well now don't tell me this young filly is my Neice Anna," said Uncle Jesse walking over to Anna.**

"**Yes sir it's me Uncle Jesse,'' said Anna giving him a hug. **

"**Well the boys said I had a girl cousin who could race , the way you were handling that car you might beat Bo in a race," said Daisy giving Anna a hug**

"**I don't know about that," said Anna returning the hug.**

"**Yeah Daisy she probably couldn't handle my moves," said Bo**

"**Anna do you mind introducing us to your friend," asked Uncle Jesse giving Bo a look which said don't push it.**

"**Oh sorry this is Lisa," said Anna pointing to the blonde next to her**

"**Nice to meet you Lisa,'' said Jesse offering her a hand**

"**Nice to meet you too Mr. Duke,'' said Lisa shaking the offered hand**

"**Well lets go inside and get some of that fried chicken that Daisy made,'' said Bo**

" **Bo how did you know I made fried chicken,'' said Daisy**

"**Cause I know that if I say it you'll make it,'' said Bo**

"**Well let's just go inside and get to know each other,'' said Jesse**

"**Okay,'' said everyone in unison**

"**Daisy do you need help making supper,'' asked Anna **

"**Sure you can help with the mashpotatoes if you want,'' said Daisy**

"**Okay,'' said Anna looking at Lisa who was looking at Luke with dreamy eyes.**

"**Lisa,'' said Anna trying to see if she wanted to help but their came no answer.**

"**Lisa,'' she said a little bit louder which got her out of la la land**

"**Yeah,'' said Lisa finally coming to her senses**

"**Do you wanna help with supper or are you going to work on the car.''**

"**I'll work on the car I think the volt is coming loose.''**

"**Okay you do that I'll be out in a while to help.''**

"**You know that's okay I'll help,'' said Luke**

"**Okay if you really want to,'' said Anna who saw the look of happiness in Lisa's eyes. For some reason Anna knew that Lisa liked Luke and could see that Luke liked her too, but she decided to play cool and pretend not to notice. Any way Anna turned out to be a good cook even Daisy had to agree. Everyone enjoyed the food and after eating they went to the Boars Nest for a beer. Once they got home they went to bed to get ready for the next day the day Boss Hogg was to find out about the new Duke.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Next day everyone had something to do Luke, Jud, and Bo worked in the fields, while Lisa and Anna did the household chores while Daisy was at the Boars Nest, and Uncle Jesse did chores in the barn.

Out in the fields Jud and Bo were having a hard time cause all Luke would do was talk about Lisa.

"I sure had fun last night at the Boars Nest," said Bo wipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Me too, how about you Luke," asked Jud turning to his brother, but there came no answer.

"Luke," he said again still no answer.

"LUKE," yelled Bo and Jud this time Luke did answer.

"Yeah," said Luke coming out of dreamland.

"Luke what's wrong you've been drifting off every time we try and talk to you," said Bo

"He's right your mind is on something now what is it," asked Jud

"Okay I can't stop thinking about Lisa," said Luke

"Is that it, shoot Luke just ask her out," said Bo

"Bo that's like asking out my sister it feels weird."

"But she ain't your sister, Luke if you don't your gonna regret it for the rest of your life just ask her."

" You know your right I will."

"Alright hey how about we go to the Boars Nest tonight that way it will be easy," said Jud

"Okay sounds like a plan," said Luke

Back at the house Anna was having the same problem with Lisa.

"Lisa, are you done drying that plate," asked Anna there came no answer.

"Lisa." Again no answer.

"LISA," she yelled.

"Yeah," said Lisa finally.

"What's wrong everytime I talk to your thinking about something else what is it?"

"I'm sorry it's just I can't stop thinking about Luke."

"Is that it, Lisa if you want to go out with him just ask him."

"That's like going out with my brother."

"But he ain't now listen you have my blessing to go out with my brother."

"Thanks."

Later that night everyone went to the Boars Nest. Luke bought everyone beer, but the biggest shock was about to come for Lisa. Luke had a plan, he got Bo to the jukebox and put on When You Say Nothing At All, heads up Lisa you will get a night that you will never forget.

"May have this dance," said Luke extending his hand out to her.

Shocked Lisa relied "yes," and took the offered hand. Together they danced the night away, only it was soon interrupted when Ernie Ledbetter decided to drop in.

"Hey beautiful wanna dance," said Ernie

"Back off Ledbetter she's mine," snapped Luke

"Well how about when your finished, dancing with this loser."

"Dream on, come on Lisa lets go," said Luke

"Hey Duke come here I got something for yeah," with that Ernie punch Luke clear across the room and he landed smack dab on the ground. Once he got up Ernie punched him again around the third punch Luke blocked it and punched him. This continued for a while until Rosco showed up, but when he did it took Luke off guard and without knowing it Ernie took out a knife and stabbed Luke in the stomach. Relizing what he just did Ernie quickly grabbed the knife and ran but not very far for Rosco ran after him and sent him to jail.

"Luke can you hear me ,," cried Lisa trying to get trough to him.

"L-Lisa," said Luke in a shaky voice.

"Luke stay with me honey don't leave me," cried Lisa.

"I won't I love you," said Luke

"I love you too," said Lisa.

Their moment was soon interrupted when Anna, Jud, Daisy, and Bo came rushing to Luke's side.

"Daisy call an ambulance," said Jud

"Okay."

"We need to apply pressure before he bleeds more," said Anna taking off her jacket and putting it on Luke's wound.

"Luke can you hear me listen I need you to stay with us okay," said Bo

"Can't too tired," said Luke in a weak voice.

"We know suger but try to stay awake," said Anna.

"Okay," said Luke only to find that he was about to fall asleep again.

"Luke please stay awake," begged Lisa noticing his eyes were closeing.

"Too tired," said Luke.

"Luke darling you have to," said Lisa

"Cousin try singing," said Bo.

"Okay," said Luke and he began to sing Days Go By.

Withen minutes the ambulance arrived and took Luke to the hospital. Jud,Bo, Anna, and Daisy followed in the General while Lisa rode with Luke in the ambulance, the whole way Lisa prayed to the Lord that Luke would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They rushed Luke to the E.R. the minute they entered the double doors. Lisa tried to follow but the nurse blocked her way.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go with him," said the nurse.

"You don't understand I told him I wouldn't leave his side," said Lisa.

"Look I can't let you go back there."

Just as Lisa was about to scold the nurse Bo, Jud, Anna, and Daisy entered.

"How is he," asked Bo

"I don't know yet," said Lisa between grinted teeth.

"Are y'all the family of Luke Duke," asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Anna, "how is he?"

"We just rushed him to the E.R. he's going into surgery, but we'll inform you on his progress," said the nurse.

With that she left the waiting area.

"I'll call Uncle Jesse to let him now what's going on," said Daisy.

"Okay," said the others.

As she left Lisa started crying again.

"Lisa it's okay he'll be fine," said Anna.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't come here he wouldn't be in there," said Lisa between tears.

"Yeah but if you didn't I'd be going out of my mind," said Anna

"True."

"Look Luke will be fine, he's a Duke and Duke's never quit," said Bo.

"Okay I trust you Bo," said Lisa still scared for the safety of her lover.

A couple of hours later Uncle Jesse showed up.

"How is he," asked Uncle Jesse.

"We don't know, last we heard he was in surgery," said Jud.

"How long has it been," asked Jesse.

"About an hour," said Anna looking at her watch.

"Well I guess all we can do is prey to the Lord and wait."

They waited for what seemed like forever then the nurse came back with the news on Luke's condition.

"How is my boy," asked Jesse rising from the chair.

"Well he's fine the operation was a success and he's resting in his room right now," said the nurse.

"Can we see him," asked Lisa.

"Of course he's in room 208."

"Thank you ma'am," said Jesse.

They fond the room swiftly, when they entered they saw Doc Appleby tending to a sleeping Luke.

"Mind if we come in," said Jesse.

"Oh, hi Jesse it's good to see you," said Doc Appleby.

"Good to see you too," said Jesse, "how's my boy."

"Fine he's just resting right now, but you could try and wake him cause he's been asleep since after the operation," said Doc Appleby.

"When was he supposed to wake up," asked Lisa

"About an hour ago," said Doc, "do you want me to bring y'all anything?"

"No thank you," said Jesse.

"Okay, well I'll se you guys later."

"Alright."

With that Doc left and the Dukes were alone with Luke. Everyone tried to get Luke up, but each one failed around, the second round Anna seemed to have gotten through.

"Luke please wake up," begged Anna

Just when she was about to give up Luke moved a figure.

"Luke."

This time he moved his head.

"That's it Luke open those eyes."

Ana he did; the minute he did Anna called the others in.

"Hey sis," said Luke in a weak voice.

"Hey yourself brother; welcome back," she said hugging him.

Just then Lisa ran in and right behind her was Jud, Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse.

"Hey Luke how ya feeling," asked Lisa hugging Luke.

"Pretty good," replied Luke returning the hug.

"Good."

"What happened to Ledbetter?"

"Rosco arrested him," said Bo

"Okay, did he get susipous,'' asked Luke

"About what," asked Jud

"About Anna being our sister," said Luke

"He asked about that when I ran into him on my way over here," said Jesse

"What did you tell him?"

"That she was your sister."

"Okay just wondering."

Well what they didn't know was that Rosco got back to Boss and told him everything and I do mean everything.

"Boss, Boss you ain't going to believe this but Luke Duke has a sister," said Rosco

"Luke Duke has a sister," said Boss looking up from his raw liver.

"Yep."

"Oh know get her out or we're going to be stuck with another Duke in Hazzard."

Back at the hospital the Dukes were getting some good news.

"Well I got some good news," said Doc Appleby

"What is it," asked Luke

"It looks like your going to go home today, but I want you to take it easy for two weeks," said the doc

"Okay thanks Doc," said Luke

With that Doc Appleby left the room to get Luke's next appointment, with Bo, Jud, Anna, Lisa, and Uncle Jesse right behind him. Everyone figured Luke would need some privacy so he could change out of his hospital gown to his plaid shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Luke was to meet the others outside when he was done and after the nurse told him his next appointment. The Dukes were in for a big surprise once they got home for Rosco, Enos, and Boss Hogg were waiting for them.

"What's Rosco and Enos doing over here we ain't done nothing wrong," said Bo

"I don't know lets just see what they want," said Jesse

"Howdy Jesse, boys, ladies some little birdie told me that there is a new Duke here in Hazzard," said Boss with his I'm so innocent look.

"You heard right Boss this here is my sister Anna Martinez, Anna this is Boss Hogg, Sheriff Coltrane, and Deputy Enos Strait," said Luke

"Nice to meet you all," said Anna

"Like wise I'm sure," said Boss

"J.D. if you're here to arrest my boys now isn't the time, Luke here just had surgery and….," began Jesse.

"Now Jesse I ain't here to arrest Luke I'm here to arrest Bo and Jud."

"What for," asked Bo

"For destroying county property."

"We didn't even go near the patrol cars Boss," said Bo

"Not the cars, but the Boars Nest," replied Boss

Uh oh now you know things are bad. Luke just got out of the hospital now Bo and Jud are going to jail could things possibly get worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Rosco arrest them Dukes," said Boss

"Yes sir. Alright you Dukes, now just freeze," said Rosco

"Rosco you ain't going to arrest my cousins now are ya. Oh I think I'm going to faint," said Daisy with that she faked a faint.

Jesse managed to catch her before she fell.

"Rosco do you see what you did," yelled Anna

"Go boys go," yelled Lisa

Getting what was going on Bo and Jud ran for the General Lee and just sped off. Jesse carried Daisy in front of the police car.

"Jesse will ya please move," yelled Rosco

"He can't, can't you see the lady fainted," said Luke and Jesse took off his hat and began fanning his niece along with Luke, Lisa, and Anna doing the same. But that didn't work for long cause Rosco and Boss managed to get around them but before they did Boss yelled, "Enos I want you to arrest Luke Duke's sister Anna."

"Yes sir Mr. Hogg," said Enos taking his handcuffs and began outing them on Anna

"I'm real sorry about this ma'am but ya know it is my job," replied Enos looking from Anna to Luke.

"It's alright Enos ," said Luke winking at Anna who knew what was coming.

"Oh it hurts," said Luke faking he was in pain.

"Luke you alright. Enos let me go," said Anna.

"Sure sure hold on," said Enos.

"Ooooh the pain," said Luke.

"Lucas you alright ," said Anna rushing to his side.

"We need to get to the car," said Lisa also getting what was happening.

Anna, Lisa, and Daisy carried Luke to Dixie and put him in. Once they were in Lisa let out a yee-haw just as Luke got finished faking he was in pain.

"See ya Enos," said Luke waving just as they were leaving.

"Possum on a gum bush. Ya'll tricked me," yelled Enos running to his patrol car which had all four tires blown out thanks to Uncle Jesse who put nails in the tires.

"Get on the CB and see how Bo and Jud are doing," said Luke.

"This is mama duck calling her ugly ducklings do you read over," said Daisy over the CB.

"This is ugly duckling two we read you over," said Bo.

"How ya holding up," said Daisy.

"Uh Rosco is still on are tail," said Bo looking back over his shoulder.

"What's your 20," said Anna taking the CB.

"The Old Ridge Runners Trail," said Bo.

"We'll be right there," said Anna.

"10-4," said Bo.

"All right Daisy lets get Rosco away from them," said Luke.

"You got it cousin," replied Daisy shifting into gear.

Within seconds they made it to wear Bo and Jud were and sure as day Rosco was right behind them.

"How are we going to get Rosco away," said Jud.

"Well the only way I see it is to do a little square dancing," said Luke.

"Square dancing," said everyone in unison.

"Keep your partner close and tight doce doe with all your might," said Luke.

"And I'll swing left and you'll swing right," said Bo

"Alright lets do it."

Daisy managed to get right along side Bo. For what seemed like forever they fond a tree, Luke gave Bo the signal, which meant cross. So they changed lanes and got Rosco confused which made him hit the tree.

"Yeeeeeeee- haaaaaaaaw," yelled Bo.

"Wooooooooo-hooooooooo," yelled the others.

With that they made it back to the farm.

"Now why would Boss want to arrest Bo and Jud when it was Ernie who destroyed the Boars Nest," said Jesse.

"Because he wants Anna and Jud out of Hazzard, remember how happy he was when Jud left," said Bo.

"Yeah but Boss tried to have Jud in jail so in order to get rid of Anna he has to arrest her for false charge," said Luke.

"We need to prove Anna's not guilty," said Bo

"Wait, now if your forgetting last time there were two dudes who tried to kill Jud now if I'm right there has to be a reason why their after ya," said Luke looking at Anna.

"There ain't but why would they want us," said Anna.

"Here's why," said Jesse holding up what seemed to be a thousand dollars in cash.

"Holy cow, how did that get there," said Bo

"Looks like Boss had Rosco put this in the in the coffee pot," said Jesse

"Alright you Dukes khee-khee I caught you with the evidence now just free it," said Rosco walking in to the house.

"Now Rosco there ain't no way we stole that money so quiet trying to arrest us on false charges," said Bo

"You know what I'm going to… doh," said Rosco

"Rosco just arrest them," yelled Boss

"Ya know we can make a citizens arrest," said Luke

"You wouldn't," said Boss

"Sure local Sheriff and Boss arresting four citizens and seeing how Lisa here is a journalist she might publish it in the Hazzard Gazette," said Luke putting an arm around Lisa.

"Probably make the headline," said Lisa

"Rosco don't arrest them. I'm sorry for intruding we'll be on our way," said Boss

With that Boss and Rosco left. To their relief Boss wasn't going to mess with them anymore and Luke took it easy for awhile so he could recover from the stab, with his uncle, cousins, brother and sister, and his girlfriend to make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks later Luke returned to the hospital to get the stitches remove, with Bo, Jud, Anna, and Lisa by his side.

"Good morning Luke, ready to have them stitches removed," said Doc Appleby.

"Yes sir, I've been ready," said Luke lying down on the hospital bed.

"Good we'll get right to it, soon as we see how well it healed," said Doc Appleby putting on hi gloves and sliding Luke's shirt up to reveal the stitches.

After Doc Appleby checked Luke over he began to remove the stitches one by one.

"Well Luke it looks like you healed up just nicely and lets prey that you don't get stabbed again," said Doc Appleby shaking Luke's hand then the others.

"Thanks Doc," said Luke trying to get of the bed only to be helped Anna, Lisa, Bo, and Jud.

Everyone headed out the door and got in to the General Lee and headed home.

"Hey, why don't we celebrate Luke's recovery by going to the Boars Nest," said Bo.

"NO," yelled everyone in unison.

"It was an idea," said Bo.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse made some of his crawdad bisque," said Luke.

"Yum," said everyone once they heard crawdad bisque.

And as sure as God made little green apples Uncle Jesse had some waiting on them.

"I take it Luke got his stitches removed," Jesse seeing everyone ran in at the same time.

"You bet," said Bo.

"Well it's a good thing I made some of that bisque."

" Oh yeah," said Jud.

"Oh Jud, when we get finished eating I want to talk to you about something," said Anna

"Okay," said Jud.

Jud and Anna ate quickly and before long they were finished eating. It was there turn to do the dishes so they decided to talk once the dishes were done. They were finally done and went outside. Jud and Anna got into Little Darling and took a long drive through Hazzard. Back at the farm Luke and Lisa managed to get away from the others also. Luke took Lisa to Hazzard Pond for a picnic, I got to tell ya Ol' Luke was smitten bad.

"This sure was a good idea Luke coming here alone, without sisters, brothers, and cousins watching our back," said Lisa

"You said it luv," said Luke brushing a kiss upon Lisa's lips.

"It sure was nice of Daisy to pack us a lunch," said Lisa breaking the kiss.

"Do you know where Jud and Anna went off to after they ate," said Luke taking out his guitar.

"No, I don't and I wish I knew."

Suddenly Luke started playing and singing.

Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I could never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing The smile on your face lets me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall 

_Yeah you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking about_

_But when you hold me near , you drowned out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never defined what's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._

_Yeah you say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_a touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

Yeah you say it best when you say it best when you say nothing at all

When Luke finished Lisa was more then smitten, she was in L.O.V.E.

'I love you Luke," said Lisa

"I love you too Lisa," said Luke leaning in for a kiss, but the kiss was soon interrupted when a call came over the C.B.

"Annie Oakley calling Lost Sheep 1 ya got your ears on comeback," said Anna over the C.B.

"Lost Sheep 1 hear whats up," said Luke picking up the C.B.

"I need everyone here at the farm and all are here except you and Lisa."

"We'll be right there sis," said Luke hanging up the C.B.

"Lets pack it up Anna wants us at the farm," said Luke putting the food and dishes in the basket.

"Alright," said Lisa folding the blanket.

Luke and Lisa gathered everything and quickly put them in the basket, once everything was gathered they got into the General and headed strait for the farm. Everyone was waiting for them once they got home, to hear the news.

"About time you two showed up," said Jesse

"What's going on," said Luke taking a seat next to Bo.

"Jud and I have some good news," said Anna.

"We decided to stay here in Hazzard," said Jud

"That's great," said Luke hugging his baby brother and sister.

"How are ya'll going to do that are you going build a house or buy one in town," asked Bo

"Neither cause we're going to move a bed in ya'lls room and some twin beds in Daisy's," said Jesse

"Guess I'll let mom know you'll be moving out," said Lisa

"Too late already did, and I told her so are you," said Anna

After she had said that Lisa was more than confused.

"You're moving in too."

"Oh my gosh," screamed Lisa hugging Anna so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"Your welcome," said Anna trying to breathe.

Over the next few days everyone helped move in the new beds, sheets, and blankets till it was finally done. Anna, Lisa, and Jud stayed with the Dukes for a long time, and that friends is how two new Dukes came to live with their family and how a friend stayed with her new friends here in Hazzard County.

Author's Note: I want to thank you all for reading my story. I also would like to thank my friend Lisa for allowing me to use her in my story and my family for believing in me.


End file.
